[Patent Literature 1] JP 2008-242724 A
In designing electronic components, electromagnetic field simulation is used in order to solve electromagnetic defects such as electromagnetism compatibility (EMC). Large-sized circuits require a long time for performing accurate simulation; therefore, the means of performing the simulation in a shorter time has been studied.
For example, Patent Literature 1 proposes a simulation apparatus (electromagnetic field simulator), program, and method for analyzing efficiently a point at which cross talk arises. The above simulation apparatus has an electromagnetic field analysis means, an electric field trace means, and a connection point output means. The electromagnetic field analysis means executes electromagnetic field analysis about analytic space. The electric field trace means traces an electric field vector based on the result of the electromagnetic field analysis. The connection point output means outputs two signal lines which may cause the cross talk. The above apparatus permits analysis on the point, where the cross talk arises, without making the whole circuit into the analysis target, shortening analysis time.
However, the invention in Patent Literature 1 still needs to determine the point which is subjected to detailed simulation of the cross talk while executing electromagnetic field simulation for electric field trace; this fails to shorten the simulation time. In addition, the invention in Patent Literature 1 is applied only to the cross talk, not providing satisfactory general versatility.
In addition, the simulation by cutting out only a point which needs analysis is generally performed by some operators of the electromagnetic field simulator; however, the examination of the cut point needs a design know-how and time of such operators. Therefore, the time necessary for the simulation and the result depend on the capability of each operator.